Liverpool
Liverpool is een stad en district van het graafschap Merseyside in het noordwesten van Engeland, aan de noordzijde van de rivier de Mersey. Tot 1974 was de stad gelegen in het uiterste zuidwesten van het graafschap Lancashire. Liverpool werd als een borough opgericht in 1207 in dit graafschap en kreeg haar stadsrechten in 1880. In 2014 had Liverpool zo'n 470.537 inwoners (scousers genaamd), in het Liverpool Urban Area wonen ongeveer 816.216 mensen. In de 18e eeuw groeide de havenstad enorm dankzij de handel naar de Caraïben, Ierland en het vasteland van Europa. Tegen de negentiende eeuw passeerde ruim 40 procent van de wereldhandel de Liverpoolse haven. Tegenwoordig is de havenfunctie van de stad grotendeels vervallen en is de toeristensector gegroeid dankzij de exponenten van de Merseybeat, waaronder The Beatles en Gerry & the Pacemakers. Verder herbergt Liverpool twee van de voetbalclubs uit de Engelse Premier League, Everton FC en Liverpool FC en is het warenhuis Woolworths in Liverpool opgezet. Sinds 2004 staat de Maritieme handelsstad Liverpool op de Werelderfgoedlijst van de UNESCO, dat is het deel van Liverpool om het oude havengebied. In 2007 vierde de stad haar 800ste verjaardag en het jaar erna was de stad (samen met het Noorse Stavanger) de culturele hoofdstad van Europa. Geschiedenis In 1207 besloot Jan zonder Land (Koning John) tot oprichting van de borough Liverpool. Vier eeuwen later was de bevolking echter amper gegroeid en stagneerde de populatie rond de 500. In de 17e eeuw begon de handel en daarmee volgde ook een groei van de bevolking. In dezelfde eeuw werd er ook een deel van de Engelse Burgeroorlog in Liverpool uitgevochten. Aan het begin van de 18e eeuw passeerde veertig procent van de wereldhandel Liverpool. In 1830 opende eerste intercity-lijn Liverpool and Manchester Railway naar Manchester. Later trok de stad vele Ierse immigranten, doordat in Ierland de Grote Hongersnood had toegeslagen. Tegen 1851 was ongeveer een kwart van de inwoners van Ierse afkomst. Tot aan het begin van de 20e eeuw bleef Liverpool Europese immigranten trekken. Tijdens de jaren twintig en dertig van de 20e eeuw werden er nieuwe wijken uit de grond gestampt om de inwoners uit de binnenstad te kunnen huisvesten. Dit ging na de Tweede Wereldoorlog door, maar toen werden ook kleinere steden in de omgeving in het plan betrokken. In de jaren zestig was Liverpool dankzij The Beatles en vele andere Liverpoolse bands de hoofdstad van de Merseybeat. Tijdens de jaren zeventig en het decennium dat daarop volgde kampte de stad met grote werkloosheidscijfers dankzij de intrede van de container en het einde van de functie als wereldhaven. Tegelijkertijd werd Liverpool een metropolitan borough in het nieuwe graafschap Merseyside (Greater Liverpool) met 1,365,900 inwoners. Sinds het begin van de 21e eeuw ontwikkelt de stad zich weer tot een moderne bruisende stad zonder zware industrie. Tegenwoordig trekt de economie in de stad ook weer aan dankzij de kunstgalerieën, musea en architectuur, maar ook door de blijvende populariteit van The Beatles en andere rockbands uit de jaren zestig. Politiek en bestuur De stad wordt bestuurd door de Liverpool City Council (Het Liverpoolse Stadsbestuur), dat een van de vijf metropolitan boroughs is van het graafschap Merseyside. De raad bestaat uit 90 afgevaardigden die allen kleine delen van de stad vertegenwoordigen. Daarnaast zijn er ook nog enkele bestuursleden die over de dagelijkse gang van de raad gaan. De stad heeft ook nog een Lord Mayor (burgemeester) en een voorzitter van het Stadsbestuur. Die functies worden momenteel (2014) uitgeoefend door respectievelijk Frank Prendergast en Joe Anderson. In de stad bevinden zich dertig kiesdistricten, ook wel wards genoemd, dit zijn: Cultuur In juni 2003 werd Liverpool, samen met het Noorse Stavanger, verkozen tot culturele hoofdstad van Europa voor 2008. Er werd veel werk verzet om Liverpool een behoorlijk aanzien te geven. Dit alles kostte zo'n slordige 750 miljoen pond (955 miljoen euro). In 2004 werd de oude haven en een deel van de binnenstad van Liverpool opgenomen op de Werelderfgoedlijst van de UNESCO als de maritieme handelsstad Liverpool. Muziek Tijdens de jaren zestig was Liverpool de hoofdstad van de Merseybeat. Naast The Beatles heeft Liverpool ook één van de oudste orkesten, het Royal Liverpool Philharmonic Orchestra, voortgebracht. Theater Jaarlijks wordt in de zomer The Liverpool Shakespeare Festival gehouden, waarbij de Kathedraal van Liverpool bij de organisatie is betrokken. Musea Liverpool heeft naast Londen de meeste galerieën en musea. Het National Museums Liverpool is de enige Engelse collectie die zich volledig buiten Londen bevindt. Tate Liverpool was tot de opening van Tate Modern in Londen de grootste tentoonstellingsruimte voor moderne kunst in heel het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Sport Voetbal In Liverpool spelen twee bekende voetbalploegen, genaamd Liverpool en Everton. Hoewel Everton de oudste is, is Liverpool tot op heden de meest succesvolle van beide gebleken. Liverpool was ook betrokken bij twee van de grootste rampen in de geschiedenis van het voetbal. De eerste was het Heizeldrama in 1985, waarbij 39 doden vielen en 400 gewonden. Daaropvolgend werden alle Engelse teams voor vijf jaar uitgesloten van Europees voetbal, Liverpool kreeg er als veroorzaker nog een jaar bovenop. In 1989 volgde de ramp op Hillsborough, waarbij 96 Liverpool-fans het leven lieten. Als resultaat daarvan werden alle Engelse topclubs verplicht hun stadions te verbouwen naar all-seaters. De beveiliging van de wedstrijd gaf 27 jaar later (in 2016) toe dat het haar fout was. In 1888 speelde Everton op Anfield, maar door een betalingsgeschil verkaste de club in 1892 naar Goodison Park en werd een nieuwe formatie, Liverpool, opgericht die op Anfield zou gaan spelen. Liverpool heeft reeds plannen om Anfield uit te breiden. Hiervan is de verbouwde Main Stand intussen gereed. Dit terwijl Everton een nieuw speelveld zoekt in Kirkby (ten noordoosten van de stad). Een voorstel om een stadion te gaan delen werd door beide clubs in de prullenbak gedeponeerd. Liverpool was speelstad bij het Wereldkampioenschap voetbal 1966, waarbij er wedstrijden werden gespeeld in Goodison Park. Toen er voor het Europees kampioenschap voetbal 1996 in Liverpool gevoetbald werd vonden de wedstrijden plaats op Anfield. Onderwijs De stad huisvest drie universiteiten: de University of Liverpool, de Liverpool John Moores University en de Liverpool Hope University. De University of Liverpool werd in 1881 opgericht als de University College Liverpool en werd drie jaar later een onderdeel van de nationale Victoria University. In 1903 werd het echter weer verzelfstandigd. De oudste universiteit, de Liverpool Hope University werd in 1844 opgericht en is tegenwoordig de enige oecumene universiteit in Europa. De nieuwste instelling, de Liverpool John Moores University was een technische universiteit, maar kreeg haar huidige status in 1992. Verkeer en vervoer De stad heeft een uitgebreid openbaar vervoersnetwerk en connecties met het nationale wegen- en spoornetwerk. Daarnaast voorzien de John Lennon Airport en de haven in internationale verbindingen. Liverpool ligt aan de Mersey waaronder de drie Mersey Tunnels aangelegd zijn die een verbinding vormen met het schiereiland Wirral met daarop de plaatsen Birkenhead en Wallasey. Klimaat Liverpool ervaart een gematigd maritiem klimaat, net als veel van Brittannië, met relatief koele zomers en milde winters. Bidston Observatory, gelegen op het schiereiland Wirral, heeft historisch gezien de langste ononderbroken periode van weergegevens voor de omgeving van Merseyside. Meer recent heeft het Met Office een weerstation op Crosby bediend. Zustersteden Liverpool is partnerstad van de volgende steden. * Birmingham (Verenigde Staten), sinds 2015 * Keulen (Duitsland), sinds 1952 * Dublin (Ierland), sinds 1997 * Shanghai (China), sinds 1999 * Rio de Janeiro (Brazilië), sinds 2003 * Medan, (Indonesië) * Penang, (Maleisië) De stad onderhoudt ook nog contacten met enkele andere steden, onder meer: * Givenchy-lès-la-Bassée, (Frankrijk) * Halifax, (Canada) * Havana, (Cuba) * La Plata, (Argentinië) * Memphis, (Verenigde Staten) * Minamitane, (Japan) * Napels, (Italië) * New Orleans, (Verenigde Staten) * Odessa, (Oekraïne) * Ponsacco, (Italië) * Râmnicu Vâlcea, (Roemenië) * Valparaíso, (Chili) Bekende inwoners van Liverpool Geboren * James Whitfield (1770), aartsbisschop van Baltimore * William Ewart Gladstone (1809-1898), viervoudig eerste minister van het Verenigd Koninkrijk * Walter Crane (1845-1915), kunstenaar * Jimmy Ashcroft (1878-1943), voetballer * Richard Laurence Millington Synge (1914-1994), biochemicus en Nobelprijswinnaar (1952) * Robert Runcie (1921-2000), aartsbisschop van Canterbury * Alan Bridges (1927-2013), filmregisseur * Kenneth Cope (1931), acteur * Brian Epstein (1934-1967), zakenman, manager van The Beatles * Clive Swift (1936), acteur * John Conway (1937), wiskundige * Gerry Byrne (1938-2015), voetballer * Vicki Brown (1940-1991), zangeres * John Lennon (1940-1980), muzikant * Ringo Starr (1940), muzikant * Rita Tushingham (1942), actrice * Paul McCartney (1942), muzikant * Gerry Marsden (1942), muzikant * John Gustavson (1942-2014), bassist (Roxy Music, Ian Gillan Band) * Cilla Black (1943-2015), zangeres en presentatrice * George Harrison (1943-2001), muzikant * Paddy Chambers (1944-2000), zanger, gitarist en songwriter * Tony Crane (1945), zanger, gitarist en songwriter * John Dransfield, (1945), botanicus * Terence Davies (1945), filmregisseur en scenarist * David Garrick (1946), zanger * Aynsley Dunbar (1946), drummer * Jacqueline Foster (1947), politicus * Clive Barker (1952), filmregisseur, schrijver en kunstschilder * Paul Barber (1952), acteur * Kim Cattrall (1956), actrice * Stephen Baxter (1957), schrijver * Sammy Lee (1959), voetballer en voetbalcoach * David McNally (1960), film- en televisieregisseur * Holly Johnson (1960), zanger * Black (1962-2016), singer-songwriter * Mark Roberts (1964), streaker * David Morrissey (1964), acteur * Steve McManaman (1972), voetballer * Robbie Fowler (1975), voetballer * Raza Jaffrey (1975), acteur en zanger * Michael Ball (1979), voetballer * Shaun Evans (1980), acteur * Francis Jeffers (1981), voetballer * Liz McClarnon (1981), zangeres * Natasha Hamilton (1982), zangeres * Heidi Range (1983), zangeres * Michael Higdon (1983), voetballer * Ryan Taylor (1984), voetballer * Matthew Brammeier (1985), Iers wielrenner * Wayne Rooney (1985), voetballer * Scott Dann (1987), voetballer * Aaron Cresswell (1989), voetballer * Adam Forshaw (1991), voetballer * Hope Akpan (1991), Nigeriaans voetballer * Conor Coady (1993), voetballer * Katarina Johnson-Thompson (1993), atlete * Tyias Browning (1994), voetballer * John Lundstram (1994), voetballer * Connor Randall (1995), voetballer * Ryan Ledson (1997), voetballer * Callum Connolly (1997), voetballer * Tom Davies (1998), voetballer * Trent Alexander-Arnold (1998), voetballer Externe links * Officiële website van de Liverpoolse overheid ---- Literatuur * Bygone Liverpool, David Clensy, 2008. ISBN 978-1-4357-0897-6 * Liverpool 800, John Belchem, 2006. ISBN 978-1-84631-035-5 * Chinese Liverpudlians, Maria Lin Wong, 1989. ISBN 978-1-871201-03-1 * Writing Liverpool: Essays and Interviews, edited by Michael Murphy and Rees Jones, 2007. ISBN 978-1-84631-073-7 Categorie:Liverpool Categorie:Hoofdstad van een Engels graafschap Categorie:Steden in het Verenigd Koninkrijk